1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye shades, and more particularly to an eye shade designed to exclude light rays from the eyes without contacting a person""s eyes or eyelashes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many eye shades on the market today to assist people to get a restful sleep by occluding light rays. Eye shades can be used in many places and for many reasons. The existing eye shades, however, have some limitations. One of these limitations is that the existing eye shades do not permit users to open their eyes while wearing the eye shade without having a portion of the eye shade touch either a user""s eye or eye lashes. Another limitation is that an eye shade user may have applied eye makeup that can be smudged or altered by coming into contact with an eye shade while it is being worn. Since eye shades may be used for purposes other than sleep, permitting the wearer to open one""s eyes affects comfort. Moreover, a person with very long eyelashes, or enhanced eyelashes, may experience a very uncomfortable feeling wearing an eye shade, which interferes with blinking of his or her eyes.
An eye shade is presented having a first side coupled to an intermediate layer. A second side is coupled to the intermediate layer. A first outer eye portion and a second outer eye portion are formed from the first side, the intermediate layer and the second side. The first and second outer eye portions extend outward. The first outer eye portion and the second outer eye portion are convex shaped. A user wearing the eye shade over their eyes avoids contact with the inner eye portions even if the person had long or enhanced eyelashes.
Also presented is an eye shade including a first side connected to an intermediate layer. A second side is connected to the intermediate layer. A first inner eye portion and a second inner eye portion are formed from the first side, the intermediate layer and the second side. The first and second inner eye portions extend inward. The first inner eye portion and the second inner eye portion are concave shaped. A user wearing the eye shade over their eyes avoids contact with the inner eye portions even if the person had long or enhanced eye lashes.